Only Hope
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Cordy's gone, or is she? Angel can't live without her... Stupid summery, sorry! Based on Mandy Moore's song Only Hope...


Only Hope  
  
~There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I will wake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again~  
  
Angel hung the phone back on its cradle, staring blankly at nothing. He didn't even notice that somebody had come in.  
  
"Boss?" Harmony asked approaching him carefully.  
  
"Its not a good time Harmony." Angel said grinding his teeth together. He took in a deep breath even though he didn't need to and turned to face her.  
  
Harmony backed off as she saw the look on Angels face. She frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Its..." Angel started but stopped when he realized he was about to tell Harmony. He shook his head. "Its nothing."  
  
~So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope~  
  
Harmony nodded, and was smart for once and left.  
  
Angel let out the breath he didn't know he was holding (again, not like he needed to) and moved around his desk and sat down in his chair.  
  
"Cordy..." He whispered and he felt his eyes get misty. She was just here! How could she not of woken up? She was right here... She had just kissed him... Was it all a lie?  
  
He slammed a fist down on his desk, hitting a folder that lie there that he hadn't noticed before. Curious, he picked it up and opened it, his face turning to one of even more shock if possible.  
  
~Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again~  
  
She'd told him he'd made a deal with the devil. Had she helped him any? Had he really gone and let things get so messed up? It sure seemed like it.  
  
They had been friends almost ever since they came to L.A. She'd helped him and he'd helped her. They had lost a friends and gained friends. And now... he'd lost her.  
  
They could have gotten together... He sighed, this wasn't right. He loved her and he never got a chance to tell her. Never got a chance to tell her what she meant to him, he'd never even felt this way with Buffy.  
  
He'd lost his son, his only son and now he'd lost Cordy. There was nothing left, he was alone. Sure he had his friends but... It just wasn't the same.  
  
~So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope~  
  
He let a tear fall down as he got up and walked over and into his private elevator and punched a button to take him to his room.  
  
As the door opened he walked out into his room and sat on his bed, and flipped the TV on. It still had the video Cordy had been watching in it. He sat and watched his two best friends talk and felt another tear slide down his cheek.  
  
Why didn't they make sure that everything was ok? Why didn't they check into it and make sure Cordy was really ok? Maybe he could have saved her? She'd said it was her time to go though, and he doubted it would have done any good.  
  
Where the powers that be even really on his side anymore? Was he becoming who Cordy had said he was?  
  
~I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it back~  
  
He had no hope left. All of it had gone when that phone call had happened. Cordy told him had to get it... Did she know who it was? That it was somebody calling him to tell him she was never really there- and that she had died?  
  
He buried his face in his hands and silently cried. That is, until he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up and saw who he'd thought he'd never see again.  
  
"Cordy?" He whispered in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel." She said sadly and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"But... you... they said..." He stammered and Cordelia stopped him by kissing him.  
  
~So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope~  
  
Angel deepened the kiss, not having any other cares in the world, Cordy was right here with him somehow and he was enjoying every moment of it. He never wanted it to end.  
  
The only thing he had now was hope. She'd restored his hope that maybe just maybe somehow things would be ok...  
  
~Hmmmm. . . Hmmm. . .Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. . ~.  
  
A/N I hoped you all like it! Please review! This was meant to be a one-shot song-fic but if you all want it go on just let me know! Oh and this is Mandy Moore's song Only Hope, I don't own it! 


End file.
